FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is related to an electronic weighing machine for a moisture meter. Specifically, it relates to an electronic weighing machine for the moisture meter that can measure not only the amount of moisture in a test sample, but also the mass of the test sample itself.
The present invention is also related to a heat drying type moisture meter that can accurately determine an extremely low moisture content of the test sample by vaporizing the moisture in the test sample by heating, selecting the moisture from the vaporized moisture and gases, and collecting only the moisture for measurement.
The present invention is also related to a heat drying type moisture meter that can determine an extremely low moisture content of the test sample by vaporizing the moisture in the test sample by heating, selecting the moisture from the vaporized moisture and gases, and collecting only the moisture for measurement.
The present invention is also related to a filter for the moisture meter that allows the adsorbent material in it to be easily replaced with new material.
The present invention is also related to a moisture adsorption unit for the moisture meter. Specifically, it relates to a filter configured so that during replacement of the adsorbent material for collecting the vaporized moisture with fresh material, no external force is applied to the weighing arm in the electronic weighing machine for determining the moisture content of the test sample.